The Lost Experience clues/June 29
Return to the [[The Lost Experience clues#June 2006|'main clue page']] for The Lost Experience. Rachel Blake Iceland Post 002 Ladies and Gentlemen. A few words before I start: 1) The creep who BROKE into my room? Not dead. I hit him with the FLAT part of a pretty lightweight iron, guys. Not to mention, I DID check the newspapers. 2) Your comments? Most of them are FANTASTIC… but a few of you really like to go for the knees. Come on, haters… If you ever have the pleasure of trying to take down an insidious international corporation for yourselves one day, I think you might find yourself making a mistake or two as well. Cut a girl some slack. That said, it looks like we’re all arriving on the same page. OF COURSE, I’ve had my suspicions about this Valenzetti equation… but, I guess I didn’t want to come off like one of those sandwich-board wearing lunatics pointing skyward in the middle of Times Square. Well, no more. The end is near!! Er…maybe. Let’s take a step back. Fact is, though he seems to know what he’s talking about, the author Gary Troup didn’t know what was happening at the VIK INSTITUTE. We have to be careful. Sure, he mentions Alvar Hanso, sure he has some interesting things to say about Valenzetti’s Equation – which is WHY I hid the video on that site – but, that interview can’t provide us with conclusive EVIDENCE that Mittelwerk is using the Valenzetti Equation (or even has it!). Without the Valenzetti Equation book itself to fill in the details, we have to take Troup’s interview for what it is: just a good jumping-off point. Now, as many of you know, the Gary Troup site crashed yesterday. The video is no longer viewable there. Whether the site crashed because of a bandwidth overload or whether the Hanso Squad slipped it a mickey, I can only be thankful that some of you guys (wish I had a name for you…DJ Dan has the ConspiraSpies, who are YOU? I’m taking suggestions…) posted my Zander video up on YOUTUBE. Go there now if you haven’t seen it. You watch it? Good. But, be mindful: there is NO PROOF right now that this equation Zander mentioned IS the Valenzetti Equation or that the Valenzetti Equation has anything to do with Egyptian hieroglyphs. I’m not saying it’s NOT, but we shouldn’t shut our eyes so quickly to other possibilities. Now, on the topic of those glyphs... Looks like all this is getting to Armand Zander, too. He emailed me back this morning. The message was short and to the point. It simply contained this image: Familiar? Some of you hit it right on the head… the glyphs are just like that savant memory test. And, if according to some, when taken together, the hieroglyphs do mean “Die,” then the creep-factor has just risen a few hundred points. But, what do we think? Is it as simple as that? Should we, in fact, be looking at the glyphs one by one? Is that the answer? What if we rearrange them? What have we GOT here??? I’ll be back in a bit… want to see if Zander has anything more to say about this… 20:07 Update 20.07: Something’s wrong. I’ve been trying to email Armand Zander to see if any of this makes any sense to him, but for some reason, all my messages are getting bounced back. A computer-generated response keeps telling me his account, which worked fine yesterday, doesn’t exist. And he’s not answering his phone. Have they gotten to him? Is this the Valenzetti Equation or something else? Would they really get rid of someone to protect it? Am I next? Saying a prayer for Zander… 01:53 Update 01.53 P.S. ROT posted by Rachel Blake @ 7:56 PM Notes *The Hieroyglyphs are the same Hieroyglyphs as on the Countdown Timer in The Swan during System Failure. Retrievers of Truth http://www.retrieversoftruth.com/ There is a new topic on the message board today, called 'Spy me to the moon.' It tells us how to use the word clues we've been given (all 6 of them), and that there will be 2 new clues in the next 2 days NOTE: Fiberoptician's last two posts in the thread are timed at 11:05 pm -- this may or may not be a typo. The current clues points to: www.richerdeeperbroader.com/welcome/your/next/video/ (appears to be invalid at the moment) A new newsletter has just come out: Dear friends, I want to thank you all for registering for my newsletter. Things in the world of Bole and the Retrievers of Truth are very exciting as of late. The RoT is getting worldwide recognition and I will be appearing on several television shows in Korea and Australia in the very near future. The other day I was walking along the river, Bien Ecouter, near a friend's home in Switzerland. I was contemplating the nature of things and eating a buttercream torte when a yellow lab came out of nowhere and blocked my path. I stood motionless for what seemed like an eternity stunned by this intrusion all the while wondering what the creature's intentions were. The yellow lab is a highly evolved creature, as I have stated on my website and in my many books. When they venture into our personal space it is usually for a reason and at this moment I could not fathom what this particular stranger wanted of me? Had he heard of me from other retrievers? Did he sense my willingness to communicate? Was this all just a coincidence? After a few seconds our eyes locked and we communicated. He stated his name was "Wand Prowess." He then stated that I should remember his name, "not as it is but as it can be." Then he began what seemed like a poem, "In the Pacific I'm in the ocean bare, when I'm up north I'm the sea bear." I tried to question both statements but he just looked at me, turned and as he was about to walk away he said, "I'll leave you with two things to ponder" and he then turned and ran off. These are they: Maslow's hierarchy Keep who's eye on the prize? I only tell you these tales of my journeys to entertain. But I do hope these incidents in my life will inspire you to look more deeply into your own. Yours truly, Dr. Vincent "Wally" Bole PS: Consuming a diet high in fiber can be beneficial to the BLOOD. *The ROT backsite has changed its password from "porter" to "polar bear". This is from the new newsletter, where "wand prowess" anagrams to "new password". If you look at the poem, it says "up north, I'm the sea bear". Ursus maritimus = sea bear, Latin name of the polar bear. *Two of the lines: Maslow's Hierarchy (NEEDS) and Keep who's eye on the prize (YOUR) may be the last two words in the secret word series: WELCOME YOUR NEXT VIDEO NEEDS YOUR... *If you use the capitalized word in the PS (BLOOD) and put at the end of http://www.richerdeeperbroader.com/blood, you will get a PSD document linked from "part 1". If you use Photoshop or a picture editor, you can see that it is actually 2 layers. Make the top layer 100% translucent (0% opaque, or invisible), and the bottom layer 100% opaque. *Someone figured out that if BLOOD = red (from the letter) that MONEY = green, and SORROW = blue. Using these three words http://www.richerdeeperbroader.com/money http://www.richerdeeperbroader.com/sorrow *following the same process of transparency and layering of all three produced this letter: Notes *The 'spider protocol' mentioned in the letter could be referring to a similar concept to the spider protocol run by NASA, which deals with electromagnetically resilent computer processors/networks http://www.pei-csrc.ul.ie/db/dir/alt_page.php?d=news&item=56. thanks to lostluvr29 for this information. June 29 Mandrake Wig's MySpace blog DSLerator over AIM (declared in-game) has been giving people the link to Mandrake Wig's MySpace acct: http://www.myspace.com/mandrakewig Speaker in ITE has made the statement "Keep your eye on that site" when asked if the site was fan-made or considered an official part of TLE. Mandrake Wig was the "Manny" character who sent out the newsletters from the ROT site. * The June 28 entry "When life hits a rot note... find some answers" gave rise to the word clues: NEXT VIDEO (answers to the "Jeopardy" questions he poses in #3 & #4, which he didn't know the answers to). This is added to previous clues WELCOME YOUR from the ROT site for 4 of the missing clue words. * The June 29 entry confirms this through highlighting the words WELCOME YOUR NEXT VIDEO. * The June 29 entry now links to a Flickr album: http://www.flickr.com/photos/mandrakewig/ with 16 images and cryptic titles/subtitles.